Biblical inaccuracy
by seasonallysad
Summary: (T for Language cause I can't restrain my self let's be honest) Eve, wasn't a set in stone concept, no Eve was a creation, made to complete Adam, for Adam was incomplete. he had no heart. And Eve was to be his heart, to be whatever their Adam should need to be complete. Should the Eve be taken from their Adam, even God could not save humanity from his wrath. (bad at summaries srry)
1. A mothers love and a friendship formed

_**ok so i got this idea from a fic i read forever ago and i cant remeber who its by so if they want credit fpr the concept of 'adam and eve' idea i will gladly credit them, i just dont remeber who it was that gave me the ****idea**_

_**.****any way heres the first chap**_.

000000

Eve.

A being created for Adam.

Eve would be whatever their Adam needed.

A mother, lover, friend, or child.

Because Eve was made for Adam.

And Adam belong to Eve as much as Eve belonged to Adam.

Togeather they were a whole, for Eve was Adams heart.

One day however something odd happened Adams rencarnation split into two, leaving this Adams Eve alone with his two halfs, the new Adams, this Eve knew she would be replaced by the two children's Eve as after their 3rd birthday she began to feel her soul slip away day by day.

But until then she would continue to take care of what her Adam had left behind, but Eve would take the form of their mother, if only for a short while.Both children were like her Adam in their own right , Neah was smart, cunning and resourceful, while Mana while he was sickly was happy, joyful, and optimistic.

But both carried memories of her Adam, not that they knew that yet...

The day the two brought back a small redheaded silver eyed child named Allen she knew her time was coming to an end for this was to be their new Eve.

Allen at 10 was small for his age, younger then the twins by a few years being born when the time for a new Eve came closer.

The twins at 13 had finally met their own Eve and Katrina couldn't help but feel proud.

An Adam had never before split, and she fears it may affect the Eve and the twins, but she watched the young Eve handle them as they were born to do.

For Mana he was an emotional support, he gave advice well beyond his years.

For Neah he was a close friend to rid of the loneliness he felt when Mana was sick, and a confident to share things he wouldn't tell even his twin.

The young Eve adjusted well.

As they grew older her soul slipped away more and more the younger Eve absorbing it without notice.

Soon she would parish.

And she was okay with that, she had been ready since her own Adam had left the twins in her care...

\--

At 18 the twins did not mourn their mother figure.

No, because somehow they knew she wasn't ment to be there, not for as long as she had been.

Neah and Mana felt sad but they understood that she needed to leave so that a new Eve may take her place.

The two halves of Adam had only partial memories, but the most prominent were that they needed their Eve, without their Eve they were incomplete.

The two knew who their Eve was of course.

Allen, their precious Allen, had taken over position as Eve, and they were happy.

Mana was alot more clingy then Neah, though when near Allen he would often attempt to be as close as possible.

Mana and Neah were possesive and protective, though Allen would inform them when they got out of hand, which was often.

Allen was patient when it came to the twins, he was playful, stern and understanding when needed, he could switch between his calming methods with ease.

As the children became older the two halves of Adam regained memories, memories of the Noah and the Millennium earl title as the first apostle.Mana as the 'elder ' twin was given the title, not that Neah really cared, he was never the most responsible nor did he believe himself capable of leading a family of superpowered Noah.

This lead to the discovery of the Ark, something Allen couldn't help but adore, the Ark originally was controlled through an odd rhythm but with persuading Allen convinced Neah to write a musical score to summon the Ark.

Allen loved the score so much he gave it lyrics, turning the gentle score into a somber lulluby.

Mana thought it was a brilliant idea, now only three people had control of the Ark, his two most precious people and himself.But being the earl came with many pros and many cons.

Innocence for example had long since been a thorn in the Millennium earl' s side, however never was it truly an issue.

Atleast until the Black Order was established, starting off as a small branch of exorsists which multiplied every year, spreading to other countries and continents.

Mana haddnt been worried at first, these Exorsists knew nothing of the ark , Noah or of higher level akuma, they were inexperienced and few in numbers.

Atleast that's what he had thought before the Black Order made a grave mistake.

00000

**Honestly i never planned on posting this , its been popping up in my files though so here we go i guess.**


	2. The children know pt1

**Ok so qick recap, this is taking place before neah kills the noah family sans Mana and Road, that doesnt happen in this Au, so this is the 30 or so years before 'allen' ever joined the order.****Allen- 18****Neah and Mana -20**

**Neah and Mana no longer age and neither does Allen.**

000000

Allen winced as he was quite harshly thrown to the ground.

There were about 10 exorsists and 5 of what Allen knew to be called 'finders' 3 of the exorsists looked to be similar age to himself, the youngest maybe the age of 16.

His wrists were tied infront of him at an odd angle the rope attached to a lead , his ankles were left free but they had taken his shoes so that if he ran he wouldn't get far.

He felt the blood from his nose and head had begun to dry leaving an uncomfortable itch in his skin.

Damn him and his terrible luck.

It all started a few days ago. He had been studying an akuma blood sample as it had no affect on him, a plus to being the reincarnation if the first woman to walk the earth... as weird as that was to think let alone say outloud.

When a boy had knocked on his door, the boy was hardly that, maybe around his own age.

He was tall with large brown curly hair and a gentle smile that seemed somewhat guilty, Allen senced some kind of aura from him, one of an accommodator to one of his innocences perhaps?

"Hello you wouldn't happen to be mr.Allen would you? I heard you were quite the talented healer "

Allen laughed a little, his studies gave him extensive knowledge of things like the human body, herbs and magic, all things that can be used to heal a wound or illness, it worked for a good cover story and would make his in home items seem normal-ish.

Odd plants , skin samples , blood samples , and books easily centeries old could easily be explained if people thought you a man of science or in his case, magic.

Allen simply nodded a soft smile graced his lips, if he was honest, he loved helping people, a natural love for humanity he could only assume all Eve's felt.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

The boy lifted his hand behind his neck and scratched there nervously, Allen could still feel the aura, he could only assume this boy to have wielded innocence.

"Well, you see my friend got hurt last night In the woods, tripped and hurt his arm.. I was wondering if you had anything he could take for pain"

Allen paused to think , he had recently picked up some herbs he could mix into a nice pain releasing tea, something he had made for Neah and Mana plenty of times when they were young and without their unatural healing abilities.

"Yes I think I have just the right thing, why don't you come in and sit? I'll have it finished in a few minutes"

The boy nodded a soft sigh of relief as he entered the cozy cabin.

Allen watched the boy sit on the large plush couch, there for the sole purpose that Neah could dozed off while waiting for Allen to stop working, the boy could be an exorcist, but, Allen couldnt refuse somone in need now could he? Besides how would they know who he was anyway?

Allen walked past the brown haired teen and into the adjacent kitchen where he began to crush a few herbs into a bowl.

"We didn't exactly introduce our selves did we ? I didn't catch your name"

If this boy was an exorsist then a name would be important.

The teen fidgeted before pushing up a pair of red glasses that sat on his nose.

"Oh- my name is Froi, Froi Tiedoll"

Allen nodded , he didn't recognize the name as a well known exorsists, so he continued to work the herbs now resembling what you'd see if you tore through a tea bag .

"Well Froi, you can call me Allen"

The young Eve then pulled a small fabric pouch that could fit just in the palm of his hand, pouring the crushed herb mixture into the bag and tying it closed.

"And there we have it." He smiled turning and handing the pouch to Froi.

"One pain relieving herbal tea, good for even the most stubborn of medicine takers"

Froi seemed to laugh at this.

"Yes I'm sure he'll apreciate that, thank you Allen sir "

Allen almost groaned, "come on none of that 'sir' crap, I'm only 18 damn it".

Froi nodded , though a hint of amusment showed in his eyes.

As they said their goodbyes Allen didn't notice Froi freeze, eyes focusing on easily identifiable akuma poison sample he had been observing.

The next day Froi came back, but in tow was another boy, a boy about 17 or so with red hair brighter then his own, he also carried the same aura, though his seemed a bit more stonger, a duel weirder possibly?

The latter seemed upset, angry even, all of it aimed at the brunette Allen had met the day before.

Allen had been on his porch , a golden canary perched on his finger as the boys aproched.

The golden canary was one he had taken care of after it had fallen from it's nest, he jokingly called it 'Tim'.

Froi' s friend later dubbed ' Marian Cross' though preferred to be called 'Cross', was the same who had been injured while running in the forest at night, though Cross denies it.

Apparently his arm still didn't look any better from the day before.

So Allen took them inside where he could examine the limb, his canary Tim moving to perch on his shoulder.

When he took Cross to his examining room he didn't notice Froi searching through his main room where he had seen the Akuma blood the last time.

The two left, though Froi seemed fidgety.

Once again the two returned the next day, though Froi seemed nervous, Cross seemed determined.

They asked questions, alot of them.

How did he get the sample? How was he not affected? How was he alive still? What level akuma did he get it from?

But Allen just smiled, though a hint of disappointment shown in his silvery eyes.

"Now, just where did you get all that kind of information"?

Froi looked sheepishly at the older teen.

"Well um.. the first day, I saw the sample you had on your desk... and on the second day while you were with Cross I may have looked through your Journal and found your notes.."

Allen sighed, his eyes roaming over the two.

Froi Tiedoll, a good kid, he seemed more in touch with his emotions, his softer aura sudgested a conection to nature and that he was also quite close with the innocence he carried, their compatibility was good.

Marian Cross, a bit stern, hard headed, but had morals, as twisted as they were at such an age. His aura gave off an aggressive , stern, yet protective feel, his innocence was proud of it's acomidator, he could tell.

Little did the church know, but the truth of innocence was that it was something created by Eve with the help of their god of course.

Eve who loved the humans, her children, wished to give them a chance against the darker forces should anything happen.

So she crafted her first innocence , a fragile peice of green stone, her first one.

And she continued until there were hundreds, and she sent them off to find humans that could wield them, those who matched the innocences own ideals, but the first stayed with her, for she felt too sentimental to part with the faragile peice, she wanted to make it stonger to help keep peace and balance between her dearest Adams family and the humans, thus was born Apocryphos, a humanoid innocence who followed her orders as the heart and kept her safe.

Allen carried the memories from the Eve's before him, even the first' s.

The two infront of him hadn't moved, their body's shifting nervously as the silence droned on.

Allen beckoned them over to the couch as he sat in another chair across from them.

"well guess we should start withthe questions then, shall we?"

000000

**sorry my brain died at the end here -''****please leave any questions or requests for character apearances in the reviews. .**


End file.
